hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Jennifer Normant
Jennifer Normant was a contestant on Season 9 and Season 17 of Hell's Kitchen. On season 9, she ranked in 5th place, and on season 17, she ranked in 6th place. Personality Jennifer was a strong fighter, and gained her confidence gradually as the competition went on. She was one of the most sane women of the red team, and did not want to be involved in backstabbing. That explained why she took her elimination very ungraciously on season 9, as she felt backstabbed by her biggest rival, Elise. On season 17, she was one of the more quieter red chefs, refusing to argue with anyone especially with her nemesis Elise. Season 9 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 16 Season 17 Episode 1 Jennifer was not pleased to see Elise enter the lobby, due to their history from Season 9. In the signature dish challenge, she scored 3 points on lamb to tie with Giovanni. Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Exempt from the Cook For Your Life challenge. Episode 8 The red team lost the cave meat challenge and was tasked with cleaning out the dorms, during which Jennifer was creeped out by leftover hamburgers buried under Milly's laundry. During dinner service, Jennifer had to bail out Elise on the caviar appetizer, which she finds odd given their prior history. The red team got thrown out of service with the blue team finishing for them. Jennifer was asked to provide the nominees, and she picked Manda, whose forgot 3 orders of pork to put the entire team behind, and Barbie, for serving raw duck that was "quacking". Ramsay chose to eliminate the former. Episode 9 During the Fishing Challenge, Jennifer beat Nick on cod, but the red team lost the challenge, and was forced to descale and fillet fish and drink a fish shake. Elise and Barbie argued throughout dinner service so Jennifer was not seen as much. The arguments continued when the red team was deliberating over nominees, during which Jennifer made a train whistle sound effect to mock Barbie calling the service a "trainwreck". During the actual elimination, she made a mooing sound to hint to Elise to continue calling out Barbie for constantly sending up raw meat. Episode 10 During the Blind Taste Challenge, Jennifer failed to score any points, and the red team lost the challenge soundly. During the charity dinner service, Jennifer's lobster spaghetti course was the only one that went through with relatively little trouble. The red team lost in a landslide due to Elise and Barbie both burning their respective proteins. During the deliberation process, Jennifer overheard Elise telling the blue team that the former was responsible for burning a large amount of bass, and went after her. When Ramsay asked Jen to provide the nominees, she replied with Elise and Barbie, with the latter getting sent home. Episode 11 Feeling as though Dana and Michelle were in their own clique, Jennifer swallows her pride and aligns herself with Elise, who threw her under the bus in Season 9 to eliminate her, in order to knock them out. During the pasta challenge, Jennifer overcooked her linguine and clams, but Elise and Michelle brought the red team back to a challenge victory. The red team lost another dinner service after a late meltdown on the meat station. Jennifer was asked to provide the nominees, and she announced that Dana was the first and they couldn't decide between Michelle and Elise, so Ramsay called down the entire red team except for her. Michelle was one of the two who survived and caught onto the alliance. Episode 12 In the Taste It Now Make It Challenge, Jennifer did not get either of the purées correct, and she had two few ingredients in the hash. In the Five Domes challenge, her chicken and broccolini dish was rejected for having undercooked potatoes. After that, with all three remaining chefs shedding tears of stress, she decided she no longer needed the alliance, and asked Robyn to defeat Elise for her should she not make it. In the final challenge, Jennifer outlasted Elise, but failed to beat Robyn. However, she earned the latter's respect as the two united against Elise. As a parting message, Ramsay praised her palate and also allowed her to keep her jacket. Trivia Season 9 Season 17 *She is the last contestant of that season to be eliminated before the black jackets were given. *She is the twelfth contestant to have kept her jacket after elimination, and the fourth who did without ranking in 3rd place, following Ji (Season 5), Sterling (Season 13), and Elise (also from Season 17). Quotes Season 9 Season 17 *(After Elise talked behind her back): "Elise knows who she is dealing with and to fucking play this game (scoffs) please, I'm from Massachusetts, the Boston area we don't fucking play." *(While seeing Elise put potatoes in a blender): "Culinary 101 has gone out of Elise's brain." *(After being eliminated): "I did not expect myself to be going home right now. I wish I had a little bit more to make it to that Black Jacket, but you know what? I definitely think Robyn deserves black jacket, she beat me out today fair and square and (laugh) I still beat Elise!" Gallery Jennifer All Star.jpg|Jennifer on Season 17 (All-Stars) Category:Chef Category:Season 9 Category:All-Stars Category:Black Jacket